narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deidara
Telescopic Left Eye? So I know Deidara's left eye was stated to be able to combat genjutsu. But looking over the chapters with him after being resurrected I noticed something. He tends to keep his left eye closed (or else shielded behind his bang) 512, p.17- chpt. 513 Then in another chapter he does a gesture over his eye like he's using the scope 516, pgs. 8-9 and confirms the number of opponents. He did open both from time to time throughout chapters 517-519 but those were situations that would stimulate shock. This lead me to conclude that Deidara had possibly trained his left eye to attain "telescopic" sight as well. Of course nothing on a Byakugan level but I think it'd be worth a note oui? O.o--Cerez365™ 19:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't believe that this one instance alone is enough to infer that Deidara possesses telescopic sight, as it isn't really made clear as to whether it is the distance or the cover provided by the trees which makes the fleeing group difficult to observe. Although I would agree that Deidara's left eye seemingly has better perception than his right, because it isn't clearly defined as to which aspects this pertains to, I don't think there is enough evidence to make such a specific conclusion. Blackstar1 (talk) 20:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Angered that Sasuke, like Itachi, is refusing to accept it as an art, Deidara used C4, his most powerful bomb. It exploded, and appeared to have killed Sasuke, but it was simply a Sharingan genjutsu from Sasuke, the same one Itachi had used. Sasuke then appeared to have constricted him with one of his bombs, but the genjutsu was dispelled by Deidara, as he revealed his left eye could dispel genjutsu, and since Sasuke had held back when using the technique, unlike Itachi, Deidara was able to dispel it. This is what is written on Deidara's article. When was it mentioned that Sasuke held back the genjutsu? Missing technique I don't see a mention of his attack he attempted to use to disintegrate Sasuke at the cellular level. :It is called C4. I see it. Jacce | Talk | 07:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Quote In the Quotes section, I thought Zetsu was the one who said "Tobi, even the Budha looses patience when insulted a third time..." Can somebody please tell me if that isn't the case? TheGirlWithTheSharingan (talk) 02:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 02:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :No it was Deidara, though what was there wasn't what he said exactly.--Cerez365™ 03:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... ok now I'm confused. I just saw that episode today (English Dubbed) and SOMEONE said "Tobi even the Budha looses patience when insulted a third time..." And it didn't sound like Deidara, so I assumed it was Zetsu. I'll have to go check. --TheGirlWithTheSharingan (talk) 03:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :In the manga, it was Deidara who said it. To be exact, he says, . He uses a Japanese proverb that basically means that after brushing someone's face thrice, even someone as gentle and patient as a Buddha will become angry. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Deidara said it. Sorry about that. Allthought I was reading the manga (In English) and Deidara said "Tobi even the..."--TheGirlWithTheSharingan (talk) 18:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Flow Aren't deidara's techniques chakra flow? He kneads, or FLOWS, his chakra into his clay.--GundamFun711 (talk) 00:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The other jutsus you asked about wern't chakra flows, this jutsus isn't chakra flows, and the next jutsu you ask about won't be chakra flows. :If simply putting chakra into something counted as chakra flow, every ninjutsu and genjutsu would be chakra flow. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Eye Enhancement In the latest anime episode, Deidara's eye enhancement is missing. Like, it's not even there at all. Should it be added to the article (note: I added this but it was removed.) --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean the mechanical scope over his left eye?--Cerez365™ 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's completely gone. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Why or how would he have that O.o It's not part of his body so Kabuto couldn't exactly bring it back.--Cerez365™ 17:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hasn't he always had that mechanical scope since being defeated by Itachi ? Wasn't it directly affixed to him ? It never came off on any other battle he was in, so I'm assuming it was completely fixed onto the side of his face. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::He didn't have it when he fought Sasuke. Jacce | Talk | 17:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I've seen all the subbed episodes, but I thought he had that scope in that battle. Probably will have to wait til I see it again on DVD. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't affixed. Still it's a man-made tool so it wouldn't have been revived with him. I'm not even sure what purpose it served since he "scoped" without it after bring revived.--Cerez365™ 17:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :AFAIK, it was for taking pictures (shown in the first arc of Shippuden when he debuted). How he was able to see the pictures is beyond me. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought that was what it was for as well at one point. However it seemed that he was just changing the focus of the scope or something. The pictures wouldn't really serve a purpose.--Cerez365™ 17:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah. The scope was only ever seen being used just before Deidara battled Gaara. He never used it any other time, leading me to suspect that he used it when he wanted to. Seems a really pointless thing if you ask me. Thanks for the answers guys, I thought it looked really weird that it just disappeared (and the fact that he's been out of the series for a little over 100 episodes, you are likely to forget that quite easily). --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Deidara's extra mouth Does Deidara have an extra mouth on his chest bigger than the others on his hands?E.N.A (talk) 02:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, he does. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ThanksE.N.A (talk) 02:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: No problem. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi